


Wolves Without Teeth

by dont_fear_thereaper



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Incest, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_fear_thereaper/pseuds/dont_fear_thereaper
Summary: AU, в которой Данте сразу после превой игры стирает себе воспоминания о брате.@hfnmaro и @tonytears, у которых в твиттерах я эту аушку увидела, и которые разрешили ее использоватьАрты с которых унесло:https://twitter.com/hfnmaro/status/1135206334054379521





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> перенос фика с загнивающего фикбука

\- Забери.  
Демон напротив явно изображает полное непонимание. Повторять сложно: он и на единственное-то слово решился с трудом. В горле ком, мешает и сглотнуть, и вдохнуть чуть сильнее, чем недостаточно.  
\- Память мою. Забери.  
\- Хочешь забыть – его.  
Конечно, демон уже знает и понимает. Знание – вообще часть их договора, на который Данте едва ли пошел бы добровольно. Но пошел. Подтверждение тяжело. Ком в горле все еще не дает говорить, приходится с пару секунд по-рыбьи хватать ртом воздух.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь спи спокойно.

Вдох.  
Выдох.  
В наплывающей темноте дышать становится будто бы легче.  
Воздух покидает легкие вместе с остатками воспоминаний.

***

Он режет руки параллельно шраму на ладони. Просто проверяет, никакого самоистязания. Порезы затягиваются, даже не успевая окраситься собравшейся кровью – регенерация работает нормально. Не остается ни шрамов, ни покраснения – никаких вообще следов. Думает, что у него в принципе шрамы остаются странно: на ладони, вон, остался, хотя даже глубиной от новых не отличается. И незначительный же вроде, шрам как шрам: и не упомнишь, откуда взялся.  
На груди еще есть, большой, видный. Выходящий симметрично на спину. Его он тоже не помнит – и не удивительно: когда бы во всей его бурной молодости это не случилось, он едва ли был бы в состоянии отчетливо мыслить, будучи проткнутым насквозь. Давно же было, до ловких «вставаний» с Аластора еще. Ему помогли, думает, и спрашивает об этом Леди. Она смотрит на него с недоумением ровно секунду, а потом кивает. Подтверждает. Говорит, да, отхватил он тогда знатно. И торопится уйти, так нетипично пряча глаза. Данте решает, что это может быть связано с ее отцом, поэтому распрос на этом прекращает.

В один из дней понимает, что плоховато помнит раннее детство. Ну как «плоховато», отца вот помнит, мать, приюты потом. А что делал – нет. Оно и понятно – под тридцатник уже далековато невспоминаемое. У всех ведь так. Наверное.

Один раз после душа зачесывает ладонью волосы назад и видит в отражении не свои, а чужие, поддернутые красным, глаза, кожу в жутких трещинах. Чувствует запах крови, и своей, и не своей. Смаргивает. Снова видит себя. Долго еще смотрит – ничего не меняется. Принюхивается - тоже ничего.  
После этого в его сны спешат ввалиться длинные бледные пальцы и почему-то его собственные белые волосы. Последние почему-то еще и со стороны.

Он чувствует беспричинную вину за собственное спокойствие и, трудно сказать, счастье. Поэтому Триш с ним и не живет. Сначала смотрит на него, как на смертельно больного, а в один момент собирается и съезжает, говоря, что так ей будет свободнее. Он не держит. Они ж все равно друзья, несмотря на долги и тот факт, что общее дело и интересы у почти всего его круга общения заключаются в смертельно опасном перемалывании смертельно опасных существ в чуть менее опасный фарш.

Ему истерически весело.  
Он смеется странно холодным глазам собственного отражения в зеркале.

Мама заставляет его спрятаться в шкафу и уходит.  
Зачем?  
Мама заставляет его спрятаться в шкафу и уходит.  
Куда?  
Мама заставляет его спрятаться в шкафу и уходит.  
За кем?  
Мама заставляет его спрятаться в шкафу и уходит. Мама-заставляет-его-спрятаться-в-шкафу-и-уходит. Мамазаставляетегоспрятатьсявшкафуиуходит. мамазаставляетегоспрятатьсявшка

Спать спокойно получается не всегда.


	2. Chapter 2

Люсия просто солнышко, серьезно.  
Данте почти готов ей в ноги падать, как минимум за то, что она не смотрит на него, как на смертельно больного, уж точно.   
Точнее смотрит, но так она смотрит скорее на себя, он просто попадает под обширный удар чужих эмоций. А потому по доброте душевной сочувствует и помогает. И помогать готов бы и без всяких монеток, но надо же поддерживать мрачно-саркастичный образ. Просто падать кому-то в ноги – не совсем его стиль. На истории всяких чрезвычайно мудрых старушек из разных культов и орденов ему абсолютно честно плевать – маловероятно, что сыну Спарды о самом Спарде расскажут что-то уж совершенно новое.

В итоге относительно неплохо веселится, дерется с танками, вертолетами и злобным мужиком с сомнительными планам в женской шубе, стараясь не вспоминать «модные» выборы собственной юности. В тридцатник кожаный ремень поверх сосков вспоминается с легкой дрожью ужаса и милой печалью: статус начинает требовать рубашку, в прочем, не с его внешностью жаловаться.

Чем больше он работает, тем реже видит собственное беспокойное отражение в зеркале, и это несомненный плюс.

\- Убей меня, это же твоя работа – убивать демонов.  
Слова Люсии, с ее-то ангельским видом и уж больно пушисто-перьевыми белыми крыльями для ее драматизма кажутся ему, тоже, между прочим, полудемону, невероятно забавными. Но смех он все же сдерживает – некрасиво было бы, при чужом горе. Стирает ее слезы, ободряюще хлопает по плечу, кидает монету и уходит через портал на «малую родину» отца. Убивает сначала что-то мерзотно смешанное, а потом – отдаленно красивое.

Флешбек накрывает почти сразу после победы. Красный туман потустороннего воздуха душит запахом и вкусом крови. Кажется, будто он стоит на краю пропасти, внизу которой только этот же туман и острые камни, а в них…  
Он не видит. Не может разглядеть, но чувствует, будто камни дна впиваются в его собственные ладони. Шрам горит огнем. Поднимает глаза вверх.

И не видит ничего особого. Просто адское «небо», насколько обычным и обыденным может быть небо в аду.  
Выдыхает.  
Сплевывает кровь из прокушенной, оказывается, губы.  
Вдыхает.  
Поднимается. Отряхивает колени, ладони.  
Выдыхает. Успокаивается. И идет искать выход. 

***

Время движется даже для него, хотя его полудемоническое тело явно не планирует стареть в ближайшем будущем. Что радует еще больше, так это то, как время постепенно стирает его проблемы.  
Девочки возвращаются исключительно чтобы, как кажется, выстебывать его чуть менее тщательно сбриваемую растительность на лице. Перестают сочувственно смотреть, вновь наглеют и всячески отбиваются от рук, внезапно требуя возвращения старых долгов и отбирая пиццу в не по-женски крупных объемах. Иногда шлет весточки Люсия.

Но больше радует не это, а отсутствие незнакомца-двойника с холодными глазами в отражении. Данте отнюдь не забывает о нем, вовсе нет – облик выточен в памяти, отпечатан уже на внутренней стороне век четче некуда – просто он теперь не похож на того, кто преследовал его в зеркалах, сколько волосы не зачесывай. Тот, другой, выглядел младше. Даже не моложе, просто чуть менее взрослым, несмотря на взгляд, и таким навсегда и остался.

Это и радостно, и одиноко.

А потом происходит Фортуна.

Начинается все довольно цивильно по их меркам: Леди приносит заказ, Триш, дразня, убегает с мечом, а сам он идет расхлебывать очередную папочкину оставленную в этом мире проблему.   
Проблема оказывается смешной закрытой сектой, гордо зовущей себя Орденом.

«И смех, и грех,» - думает Данте, а через пару мгновений пытается вспомнить, откуда мог взяться пацан – пацаненок даже – как две капли воды похожий на него самого, да еще и с тем же безумно-дерзким огнем в глазах. Как назло, вспомнить за собой такого греха не может, а в совпадения не верит. Поэтому, пока думает, успевает для стимуляции памяти о молодых годах поиметь в своем теле меч по рукоять, повисеть на статуе и в отместку поводить малолетку за собой хвостикам несколько часов уж точно.  
Малолетка в процессе успевает разжиться занятной катаной, от одного вида которой шрам на ладони неприятно зудит. Но чешущаяся ладошка приоритетом в такой ситуации не является.

А потом, почти в процессе мирного разговора с мальцом, его накрывает осознанием. Под абсолютно непонимающим взглядом, в полной тишине, он в пару шагов сокращает растояние и зачесывает пареньку – Неро, как выяснилось - волосы пальцами назад. Пушистые кончики щекочут шрам.   
Пару мгновений на судорожном вдохе ему еще что-то мерещится: вроде то же лицо, те же глаза голубые; но уже выдыхая он знает, что это лишь иллюзия. Злобная игра его рассудка. Ему по-ка-за-лось.  
Лицо перед ним не столько слишком молодое, пусть пару-тройку лет действительно не хватает до его зеркального спутника, оно еще и слишком эмоциональное, иначе эмоциональное. С живыми яростными глазами, без безнадежной холодной решимости. Это не он.  
Ему грустно, обидно и досадно за самого себя за очевидную ошибку – с самого начала видел же и все равно позволил себе надежду.  
Пацан явно не догоняет, это видно по приподнятой брови и все более недовольному взгляду, поэтому Данте прячет расстройство за ухмылкой, хлопает по плечу и с барского плеча уступает катану.  
Для них обоих начинается новый бой.

Уезжая из Фортуны, Данте не очень верит, что увидит так похожего на него пацана еще раз, но, когда тот появляется у него на пороге, все равно не сильно удивляется. В конце концов, их таких, полудемонических, на свете (по крайней мере, на этом) всего двое – куда им друг от друга деваться.

Неро рассказывает про свою семью – приемную – про Кирие, про Кредо, про родителей. В каждом слове скрытая полунадежда, что сейчас ему как минимум расскажут о семье настоящей, как максимум – признаются в кровном родстве.  
Данте может только угощать его пиццей и пивом. И рад бы поддержать, но нечем. Не его ребенок.

Это не мешает им дружить. Не мешает Неро оставаться спать на его диване после совместной охоты. По мере течения все того же исцеляющего времени Неро перестает смотреть на него с надеждой узнать ответы на все свои вопросы.

Неро в Фортуне ждет дом.

Данте никто не ждет даже в отражении.


End file.
